


shooting star (a raken poem)

by jyanchabin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst to Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, honestly not sure what to tag lol, shooting stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanchabin/pseuds/jyanchabin
Summary: Suddenly - Jaehwan’s instincts spring/Clutches everything – paintbrushes, tins,/Like a puppet being controlled by strings/He wants to capture him - his heart, it sings.**[a.k.a. an isolated artist!Jaehwan finds his muse in a certain purple-haired man across the city ✧. ˚ ⊹]





	shooting star (a raken poem)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there AO3, it's been quite a while!
> 
> so, i wrote this alllll the way back in April, the prompt simply being "shooting stars" for a VIXX-related writing piece. not sure why i though of doing a poem, but hey, here we are! 
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this tbh, and hope you guys get just as much satisfaction from reading it!
> 
> feedback is always welcome! <3

 

 

 

 Jaehwan is confined. He sits,

A room, filled full of paintbrushes

A dull, but familiar, existence:

Alone, enclosed in loneliness.

 

For as long as this man could remember

Each January to bleak December,

Hope dwindling like dying embers

Destined to remain here forever.

 

Why, he’d ask, but seldom speaks

Lest someone turned the other cheek

Left him to suffer, as he grows weak

So he stays silent; through paint, he speaks.

 

What he can rely on to always change

Is the bedside window, a world estranged

Those low-lying buildings, his perfect stage

They keep him busy...

            ·　 ✫ 　˚ . .　 ⊹ ·. 　　 *   ·

        · 　　 ·　. * 　 ⊹ +  ...lead him astray.

 

The bustling city, its purple hue

Blend into Jaehwan’s vivid blues

Both on the canvas and in his views

Of a world he thought he never knew

 

But no matter the scars carved in his heart,

He looks up to those skies afar

The glimmering lights that blind the dark

He looks up to them, hopeful –

✧. ˚ ⊹ Those shooting stars. ✧. ˚

 

He vaguely remembers, as a kid

That if you closed your eyes and wished

Upon those stars, you’d be granted

Anything that you ever wanted…

⊹ 　　　 .  

✵   　 +

˚ ⊹　　 * 　 ·

✦ 　　　　　 .  

. ✧

. 　　 ✧. ˚ ⊹　　　　.　 ·

…And so he did.

· 　 *

⊹   ·. 　　 *   ·

.

⊹   · ⊹ 　　 ˚ 　.

. 　　 ⊹

⊹ ˚ 　 　 *

⊹ ✵ 　　　　　 · · 　*

He’s etched that scene a thousand times,

Deep into the depths of mind,

Each lit-up window, each passer-by,

But something seems different tonight

·

.

.   ⊹ 　 ·　 .

·    ✹ ✫ ˚ ·

. 　 * ✷

. · 　　 　　　　 ˚

. 　　 　　 · · 　✵

 

Upon a windowsill, seventh floor

A sight he’s never seen before

A man perched reading, lost in thought -

Purple hair… A sight galore.

 

Suddenly - Jaehwan’s instincts spring

Clutches everything – paintbrushes, tins,

Like a puppet being controlled by strings

He wants to capture him - his heart, it sings.

 

With every stroke upon the page

He captures his essence - his hair, his face

A masterpiece made in passionate rage

Transcending beyond this tranquil cage

 

It’s not long before he spots him too

Interests piqued, now in his view

An artist – huh – that’s something new

Such a handsome face, of which there’s few.

 

In an instant, their eyes align

Though delighted, Jaehwan feels it’s a crime

To have seen such a thing divine

In all his years, in all this time.

 

More surprised that all the while,

Jaehwan is greeted by a warm smile

Even when distanced by tens of miles,

He feels the affection; feels truly sublime.

⊹ 　 　　 ˚

✵

. 　 ˚

. 　 　　　　　 　 *

✧ 　 ˚ ·

. *

 

Something feels different after that day.

He no longer feels he’s in a trance.

He’d have to thank those stars someday;

It seems as if his wish came true.

For days, for weeks, for months, it seems

The purple-haired man would return to him

Through countless gazes and vivid dreams

A brand new world for him to love…

 

✷ 　 ·

⊹

˚   . * 　.

* 　　  

✵    * 　 . 　 *

· 　 　 ·

…as those stars showered the skies with glee…

 

✧. ˚ ⊹   ˚ ·

. 　· 　　　 　 ✦

✷   .

✦ 　 　 ˚

. ˚ ⊹✧　 　 ·　　　 *

* 　 .

 

Until one day when he’s not there anymore.

. . 　 ✦ 　　.

 

✺ *   ·   　 .

✧   ·

Jaehwan’s own world crumbles, falls

Did that man ever care at all?

The paint silences his desperate calls

_What is ‘paint’ without ‘pain’ after all?_

 

What Jaewhan hadn’t realised was,

That man was coming to his calls

He couldn’t stand why he’d never left

So made the decision to meet him instead.

 

✵   ⋆ 　 　 　　　 　· ✧ * .

· · . 　 * 　　* .

\+ 　　 ✦ . ✦ ⋆

✹ ˚ * ˚ 　　 　*

✵ 　　 .

\+ ✷

˚  

⊹

* 　 　 ˚ 　　　　 ✧ ˚

˚ * * ·

* .

✦ ˚ . *

 

Abrupt knocks snap Jaehwan’s trance.

A stranger’s voice beckons him to the door,

He opens it – that sight galore

The man living on the seventh floor.

 

\+ 　.　· ˚

· *    

. 　. . *

✧ ·　 . ✹ 　 ⋆ 　　　.

. ·

· ✦ . 　 ˚

 

They share a warm, tender embrace,

Something Jaehwan hasn’t felt

For the longest time;

Too long to even count.

 

The way their bodies fit together

Feels so natural, feels so pure

Bright smiles and laughter fill that empty space.

Whilst the shooting stars shower on…

· 　 *

⊹   ·. 　　 *   ·

.

⊹   · ⊹ 　　 ˚ 　.

. 　　 ⊹

⊹ ˚ 　 　 *

⊹ ✵ 　　　　　 · · 　*


End file.
